


Make, Break

by strata



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strata/pseuds/strata
Summary: After years of being together, Sunoo arrives to an empty house and a note from Niki.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Make, Break

The moment Sunoo steps inside the apartment, he immediately knows something isn't right. The lack of certain objects is the first clue, and a cold type of unease settles at the pit of his stomach as he makes his way further into the flat that he shares with Niki, finding more items missing as he flicks the lights on in each room that he enters. 

"Niki?"

There's no response, the house eerily quiet and lonely. Even the city seems to have hushed, aware of how fragile this moment is to Sunoo whose heart is beating so loudly in his chest that it's the only sound left. Hesitating for a full minute, he eventually pushes the door to the bedroom open, turns the lights on there too, and has to cover his mouth to muffle the sound that comes out of him at the sight—something like a gasp, a sob. 

The closet door has been left open, hangers bare as they hang on the bars, Niki's side gapingly empty with the absence of all his clothes. A quick sweep of his gaze around the room and Sunoo confirms that there's no trace of Niki or his personal things anywhere. He's taken all of it. Does it mean that this is it? Sunoo never imagined Niki to be capable of doing such a thing, but here they are. 

It looks like this is how Niki is going to say goodbye. 

Taking a shaky step forward, Sunoo's eyes find a folded piece of paper atop the dark covers near the foot of the bed. It's a print-out of some kind and has the word _Sale,_ but he can't focus on what he can see with it still folded. His disbelief grows—Niki hadn't even looked for a blank page to write his break up letter on, and something in Sunoo's chest twists in pain. 

With shaky hands, he approaches the bed and carefully picks up the letter. With a deep breath, he unfolds and it and starts to read. 

_Dear Sunoo,_

_I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you imagined me doing it, but I couldn't think of any other way. Please don't think I didn't enjoy every single second I've spent with you, I have. It means so much to me, but it's time to move on now. I'm just... I'm tired of the same things all the time. The band, you and me, all of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not quitting. It's just... we've reached a point in our relationship that has me thinking that it's no longer enough every single day. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel._

_It's not you, as cliche as it sounds. It's me, and I want you to know that. I'm the one who doesn't know how to deal with our anniversaries anymore, the one who goes home to my boyfriend and thinks about how this isn't the life I want. It's my fault Sunoo-yah, not yours, and I'm so sorry for doing it like this. It's just... like I said, all of this, US, is no longer enough. I need something else, something more than what we have._

  
  


Sunoo has to pause from reading the letter, hand covering his mouth again as tears run down his cheeks. Is this really Niki? How can he say such things? It's unbelievable! Forcing himself not to tear the letter to shreds, Sunoo decides to finish reading what it says to get some type of closure. There's no way in hell he's going to beg for Niki to come back, not after how insensitive all of this is, writing to him instead of having the balls to break it off face-to-face and as proper. 

_You're a wonderful person Sunoo, and I couldn't have asked for more or for less than what you've given me. I doubt I'll ever find someone like you, you're far too special. Which is why I've decided to do this. I hope you understand. Effective today, I'm resigning from my position as your Boyfriend and applying as your Husband instead._

_Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?_

_Love,_  
_Niki_

Wait. _What?_

Sunoo's sobbing comes to an abrupt halt as the latter part of the letter starts sinking in. _So Niki... it's not a...?_

"Hyung?"

Niki first peeks and then steps out of the bathroom, grinning sheepishly at him though he has a twinkle in his eyes. Walking over and stopping in front of him, Sunoo just stares, brain still trying to catch up to what's going on. Falling on one knee, Niki presents Sunoo with a velvet box that he slowly opens to reveal the ring inside, the fond upward tilt of his lips unchanging as he repeats the final sentence on his letter to make things clear. 

"Kim Sunoo, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

And Sunoo can't remember crying _and_ laughing this much or this hard his entire life, nodding his head vigorously as he starts sobbing but in joy. He throws his arms around Niki's neck as he stands up and chants yes. _Yes._

"Idiot," Sunoo tells Niki later on and once the ring is in place and his tears at bay. Grinning, Niki kisses his forehead then cheek fondly but not before picking up the pretend break up letter. 

"That makes you Mr. Idiot."

Sunoo shakes his head and doesn't reply since he'd agreed to marry Niki after all—that makes his future husband's statement true. Glancing at the empty closet instead, he nudges him in curiosity. 

"So where'd you hide your clothes?"

Niki gives him another kiss on the forehead, showing him the letter or at least the backside of it where he taps a finger on some written text that Sunoo hasn't bothered to read. 

"Here."

Sunoo shoves his hand away playfully, laughing with a roll of his eyes. 

"Quit it, where are your clothes and some of our stuff? And that's just scratch paper you wrote the fake letter on."

But then Niki is already smoothing the sheet out on his lap as they seat themselves on the edge of their bed, and upon closer inspection, Sunoo realizes it's a photocopy of an official document. It has Niki's name on it as well as his, but more than that...

Sunoo's voice trembles anew. "Niki?" 

Niki taps on the three important words on the paper with a smile as he looks up at Sunoo with tears in his eyes too. 

**_Deed of Sale_** _,_ it says. 

"If I'm going to be your husband, we'll need a house for our future family right?"

Sunoo is right then. Something _is_ the matter upon arriving home, but he hadn't expected a resignation _and_ a promotion on the part of his boyfriend. The happiest he has ever been, Sunoo throws his arms around Niki again as they fall on the bed laughing. 

"I accept your resignation, Niki-yah."

**Author's Note:**

> ** been busy and only catching up on i-land content now. this ship is too cute not to be written about :3 **


End file.
